1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particular, to a vehicle provided with a funnel through which the air is delivered to an intake port of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventional for vehicles, such as motorcycles, for example, to be provided with a funnel through which the air is delivered to an intake port of an engine. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-100720 discloses a motorcycle provided with an intake air funnel that is divided into two parts.
FIGS. 36 and 37 are cross sectional views illustrating a construction of a funnel similar to that disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-100720. With reference to FIG. 36, a funnel of the motorcycle includes a stationary funnel 101 and a movable funnel 102. The stationary funnel 101 is fixed to an air cleaner box, or intake air box 103, to which the air purified by an air filter (not shown) is supplied. An inlet 101a end portion of the stationary funnel 101 is arranged in the cleaner box 103 and an outlet 101b end portion is connected to an intake port (not shown) on which an intake valve of an engine 100 is arranged.
The movable funnel 102 is arranged in the air cleaner box 103 so as to be movable in the air cleaner box 103. Specifically, the movable funnel 102 is supported in the air cleaner box 103 by a single turning lever 105, which rotates about a support shaft 104. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 36, in the event that the turning lever 105 is turned in a direction identified by the arrow M, an outlet 102a of the movable funnel 102 is moved toward the inlet 101a of the stationary funnel 101. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 37, in the event that the turning lever 105 is rotated in a direction identified by the arrow N, the outlet 102a of the movable funnel 102 is moved away from the inlet 101a of the stationary funnel 101.
The operation of the two-part intake air funnel is described with reference to FIGS. 36 and 37. First, when the engine 100 rotates at low speeds, an intake pipe connected to the engine 100 from the air cleaner box 103 is lengthened in order to attain a desired pulsation effect of the air moving within the intake air funnel. As is known, the pulsation effect improves the intake efficiency through adjustment of the length of the overall intake passage to correspond the movement of high pressure waves within the intake passage to the rotational speed of the engine 100. That is, when the engine 100 rotates at low speeds, the outlet 102a of the movable funnel 102 is coupled to the inlet 101a of the stationary funnel 101 by rotating the turning lever 105 in the M direction, as shown in FIG. 36. Thereby, the intake passage leading to the engine 100 from the air cleaner box 103 is lengthened because the both the stationary funnel 101 and the movable funnel 102 make up the intake passage.
When the engine 100 rotates at high speeds, the intake passage leading to the engine 100 from the air cleaner box 103 is shortened facilitate obtaining a desired pulsation effect. That is, when the engine 100 rotates at high speeds, the outlet 102a of the movable funnel 102 is separated from the inlet 101a of the stationary funnel 101 by rotating the turning lever 105 in the N direction, as shown in FIG. 37. Thereby, the intake passage leading to the engine 100 from the air cleaner box 103 is made shortened because the intake passage is defined only by the stationary funnel 101.